


Hetalia: Axis Powers according to a Bot

by SinisterMister



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Botnik, Hetalia: Axis Powers episode 1 season 1, Hilarious, Weird, plz click, written by a bot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:30:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterMister/pseuds/SinisterMister
Summary: So, I've fed the script from the very first Hetalia episode to a bot and let it rewrite it. Bot-written stories are absolutely hilarious because they makes no sense and can get weird at times. Basically, this is what the first episode would look like if it was written by a bot. Created using Botnik's predictive text program. Buckle up, because you'll be in for quite a ride.





	Hetalia: Axis Powers according to a Bot

**Author's Note:**

> Information: 
> 
> (): Title sequences/ending credits  
> []: Setting  
> <>: End of Scene  
> {}: Fun Fact
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

[World conference can] 

America: Everyone listening to the Roman problems of tomatoes in order? I'm left to see pictures the world's wine talks over. 

Belgium, the middle superpower of sticky meetings is there. 

America: Dude, we genetically shouldn't house hot, green countries and have a twerp who seems uncomfortably long. 

Spain is staring. 

America: Feel down French nations and go to hate everyone listening to congress. 

Sweden is out of control and Finland deals with his friend. 

America: Stop and raise your beautiful drawings! England is not a man of artistic pursuits. Germany is a German sausage of enough military victories. France talks like a little detachable chick whose name I forgot about. Spain, I want you and France to fight. China, when can nomads in western Germany treat the newborn hero for help? 

Japan: We still engineer the forest. 

Switzerland is flabbergasted and neglected. 

Switzerland: Later in here, I will become global warming! 

England: You must follow my big brothers neglected discussion. America, we lost our time drawing and singing about an election. 

France talks and then was brought a huge, tasty treat. 

France: Well, in this land, didn't America and England convene a fight? 

England: Everyone! 

America: We've took you with his unusually Chinese grandfather and gained everything a descendant of theirs cries with! 

France: Then Latvia as Finland with tomatoes will follow my liverwursts! 

England: It's you, make America Germany because looks matter. 

China: Then the only country for speeches is asleep. The superhero Globo - limit is out of a man. We can fix it and have crawling issues in it. 

England: Stop there, condescending superiority! During WWI I used our status prize and gained everything one day! 

France and England: Frankly, you guys like to work with big brother! 

Spain: I'll hand some earth problems to Russia and step in issues you frenchies love. 

Russia: Then you must become part of Haiti. Latvia and Lithuania with the ending fame in here are called ridiculed knife countries. 

Lithuania is surprised when his fist past a holy crate. 

Russia: Do I think Lithuania with several nations is warming? Why?! 

Belarus is delighted to enslave humanity and raise Latvia while he's a twerp. 

Russia: What in western China is Latvia?! 

Estonia: We crossed all conference cries and gained absolutely weird kids. 

Russia: Well, during the vomit time, Herr stick and you used a fight to get pictures? 

Poland: For speeches! Get fed up or I'll uncomfortably order you to be an empire! 

Greece, the hero of today's renaissance is free of dissing excessively. 

America: No thanks to enslavement! Everything must fight about mimes and vast land? 

The Roman invasion gets all of the world conference nations to sample part of a held border. 

China: I want you. Get hungry again and have some hero will. 

France: Grow up and have all of England! Russia is off of me! 

Germany recognizes his tie as conquered and over the meeting. 

Germany: You guys and prepared Europe! 

France and England: Agincourt! 

Germany: England and France both originally danced and delighted all of you to work! Solving a little affinity problem is tasty! Please a huge scene for a UFC fight! Narrator devastated the middle America because of my rules and arguing! Russia, I think the meeting gets all Solidarno with my peace drawing! China! You don't want to see my big brothers conquered side! During Mediterranean problems, we crossed our guard down and napoleon didn't come with tomatoes! Get your beautiful brothers to be assholes for eight minutes and that will be appealing! Once you lost it, how can I have you protect my ominous Romano? 

Italy lived and neglected Germany again. 

Germany points to engineer Italy. 

Germany: It must have a sort of control with fed Italy! 

Italy: Heeeeeeeeelllp! 

<>

(French opening sequence plays)

Germany: Well, like a meeting ago, we lost that whole organ for Rome. He must get humanity to leave his hand on mein sticky friend Italy. America to enough nations are OK in a house of several big, handsome countries. Holy roman empire with artistic trouble prepared the forest with talks over our vomit on Latvia. Rome is forced to be a stick, but wine deals like KFC. 

<>

[During hungry WW1]

Germany: Stop! In the WWI! 

Germany: It all just danced my peace away. How to be an empire but come up with enough grandfather statues? Poland in beat problems of theirs cries the way of the sorry Roman. This is staring at my past, and I give over France to Russia. I'm hungry again HRE, and since the Middle Limit of Vienna was made, I since have had talking love in the problem. 

{Wurst, during WWI, fame and France devastated the natural sausage for a man. Germany goes all scene with his friend as Finland and humanity's global photo treat America like a descendant of trouble.}

Germany spent the only sausage he had and gained a surprised crate. Germany recognizes it is staring at his military prize on his thing.

(Chibitalia Germany talks over you)

Kids: Feel! 

Narrator: Italy lived in a table, which was ridiculed since Europe faced the Roman empire. 

Chibitalia: Waaaaah! England and France the superhero will be too tough with my big hands! 

Narrator: Germany is a time newborn of German discussion. Chibitalia cries by dissing Germany and singing. 

Holy Roman Empire and France run to know how hard England and weird Germany are. 

Narrator: Italy lived and then was brought by nomads to my country’s suspicious brother. 

Chibitalia salutes. 

Narrator: For a superpower called body odor, chibitalia only spent a meeting at grandfather Rome's mock house. 

Chibitalia: The world's his chick, how can a little sausage with tomatoes control grandfather? 

Narrator: Post - immature Italy had a twerp who conquered little kids. 

Chibitalia: Waaaaah! uwawawawawa! Why not?! 

Narrator: Chibitalia is Sweden when he comes to draw honestly.

Chibitalia: I agree to draw everyone shut up or side with America. 

Chibitalia's thoughts: You have some sort of control of my Germany. We crossed our past, drawing, and I think I forced him to be my love. France is staring and that sounds handsome. 

Narrator: But so... 

HRE: You have talking England you guys! 

Romano: I haven't post the time yet! 

Narrator: His fist was brought to Belgium closer, and he just disappeared. 

<>

(The ending problems go over England and marukaite chikyuu sounds)

[Surprised post - credits scene Germany] 

Germany talks like a ridiculed Italy had his home down a house. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Original work: http://botnik.org/read?id=k1jM


End file.
